


The Unearthing of Worm Kaoru

by enstars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bug, Bug Discovery, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enstars/pseuds/enstars
Summary: stupid middle schooler shenanigans between kaoru and ono





	The Unearthing of Worm Kaoru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> me and my bf's wonderful ocs... worm kaoru was born during a stupid call with me and mars and cal. enjoy.

“What are you looking at?”

 

The question came out timidly, from behind Ono. The hairdresser turned and looked up to find Kaoru standing over him, small hands turning over each other. With a smile, Ono patted the ground next to him, encouraging the reserved dollmaker to sit by him.

 

“Look,” he said when Kaoru had settled himself on the concrete by a strip of lawn laying opposite to a row of houses. They were in a rather suburban neighborhood— while its residents weren’t exactly cozy with each other, it was by no means an unsafe place.

 

Kaoru tilted his head to the side, confusion evident in his expression. Ono gestured again, which only drew more puzzlement from the blue-haired boy.

 

“ _Look,_ ” he said again, and then, Kaoru spotted it. A little worm had wriggled its way out of the ground, and was writhing (rather joyfully, it seemed,) upon the moist soil of the nature strip.

 

Ono prodded the worm with the tip of its finger, which sent the creature into a convulsing frenzy. Kaoru cried out with a jump, while Ono just burst into laughter, doing so again.

 

“It’s wriggling all around at just a touch, _ahaha!_ It’s just like you, Kaoru!”

 

“W-W-What do you mea- H-HYAAEK!!-”

 

Ono delivered a rather hearty slap to Kaoru’s back, which sent the dollmaker toppling forward with a shrill exclamation. The boy clapped his hands over his mouth, cheeks reddening.

 

“Like that! Look!”

 

Once again pressing the worm down, Ono applied a bit of pressure— which displeased Kaoru. He pulled Ono’s arm back, brows knitted together tightly.

 

“Don’t— don’t do that! You’ll pop its head, _ah…_ w-well, which side is its head, actually…?” Kaoru trailed off, catching his bottom lip with his teeth in deep thought.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Kaoru! Well—” Ono picked up the worm between his forefinger and thumb, silly grin plastered onto his face. “It’s seriously like you, y’know? I should totally take it home and like, put it in a jar or something.”

 

Worry was evident on Kaoru’s face, and he shook his head. “You, uh… i-is that really fine?”

 

“Yeah! I’ll put dirt in it, and feed it scraps, n’ stuff,” Ono stood, and Kaoru followed suit. Ono held up the gently writhing worm to the sun with a smile, before quickly hiding it between his hands.

 

“Yeah, and I’ll name it…” Ono closed his eyes in contemplation, before his countenance lit up with accomplishment, grin returning. “Worm Kaoru.”

 

“Worm… worm— hey, hey!”

 

Ono was already off, sprinting away from Kaoru with boisterous laughter. Kaoru quickly followed, expression screwed up in faux-rage.

 

“Hey, come back here! DON’T NAME A WORM AFTER ME!!! **_ONOOOO!!!_** ”


End file.
